A Christmas Carol
by Mutitoon90
Summary: A retelling of a classic tale. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.


A Christmas Carol

Written by Charles Dickens

Retold by Mutitoon90

All of the characters in this retelling of the story either belongs to 'Sonic the Hedgehog' or 'Kingdom Hearts.'

* * *

In the streets of London, the crowds of people, both human and animal-like, moving around, looking, buying and selling items for it must the time of Christmas. Among these groups, there were two people selling apples. One was a tall man wearing a cheerful Christmas red middle-class gentleman's clothes. His dirty blonde hair and green-blue eyes glowed as he shouted at passers-by to convince them to buy his apples. The other man was tall wearing a black outfit of the same class as his partner. His fiery red hair and green eyes brightened as he looked over to us.

The red haired man: Hello to you. I'm Charles Dickens.

The cheerfully dressed man: You, Axel?!

Dickens: Not now, Demyx!

Demyx: Why do you get to be Dickens?

Dickens: Hey, not my fault! Do you what to narrate a ghost story alone?

Demyx thought for a moment before answering.

Demyx: No way!

Dickens: Then, shut up! -Clears throat- Jacob Eggman was dead…

Demyx: Wait a minute! 'Jacob Eggman was dead?'

Dickens: That's how the story begins.

Demyx: Oh! Sorry. Continue.

Dickens cleared his throat again before telling the tale.

Dickens: Jacob Eggman was dead for seven years on Christmas Eve, while his partner, Shadow Scrooge, lived on as the chief operator of the counting house that the two partners formed together.

Demyx was looking around for Scrooge, while his friend told part of the tale.

Demyx: Where's Scrooge?

Dickens: Oh, he's not here yet.

Demyx: When?

Dickens: In a few moments. Over…there.

Then, a dark, foreboding figure of a hedgehog dressed in all black appeared from an alleyway. The only color that was seen of the figure was the red fur on the quills and the red eyes that glared with a deep hatred.

Demyx: Brrr…! That's Scrooge?

Dickens: Yep.

Demyx: What's he doing?

Dickens: Going to work.

While Demyx continued to look at Scrooge, Dickens continued telling the story.

Dickens: Scrooge was very rich; his wealth was only surpassed by the hatred of Christmas in his heart and soul.

Demyx: (shocked) Really?

Dickens nodded.

Demyx: What happened?

Dickens: That comes later, but now we must go to the counting house; that's where the story picks up.

Demyx: Then, let's go!

The two narrators followed the hedgehog. As they kept up with Scrooge in a good distance, they saw that Scrooge was able to stop a choir of women and children from singing by giving a glare of dismissal of the holiday that the choir sang about. Next, the saw a poor man beg Scrooge for a small amount of money, only to be shunned by the cold-hearted creature. Once at the counting house, Dickens and Demyx waited outside, while Scrooge entered the house.

Dickens: Scrooge was a sharp as a flint when it came to business, but he was as solitary as an oyster when it came to his relationships to anyone.

Demyx: Hey, listen!

Dickens turned to the window and looked inside. In the counting house, Scrooge had just hung his black coat and hat, reveling a black outfit, and sat down behind a large desk, doing paperwork, while a blue hedgehog and a crocodile wearing sluggish-looking gentlemen's clothes came to the desk. The crocodile shoved the blue hedgehog towards Scrooge.

The blue hedgehog: (nervously) Uh, Mr. Scrooge?

Scrooge stopped his paperwork, but did not look at the blue hedgehog. The employees knew that Scrooge was listening to them, whenever he stopped working on the paperwork. The crocodile, who was wearing a green visor, urged his co-worker to continue. Swallowing his fear, the hedgehog continued.

The blue hedgehog: With your permission, we would like to put another limp of coal into the fire, if you please.

Then, the crocodile dashed pass the hedgehog.

The blue hedgehog: Vector, wait!

Vector: (chattering) Our ink has turned to ice, and we have no way of writing! And we're freezing too!

Scrooge closed his eyes and stood up, which send chills, colder than ice, up and down the possums' spines.

Scrooge: And how would you feel about being…UNEMPLOYED!

At the last words, Scrooge opened his eyes, sending fear into the employees. Vector returned to their work, leaving the blue hedgehog in front of Scrooge, who returned to his seat and work.

Scrooge: Get back to work, Cratchit.

Cratchit: Yes, sir.

Cratchit returned to his desk and to his work.

Back outside, Dickens and Demyx watched the whole thing.

Demyx: That guy is scary!

Dickens: We have to go!

Demyx: Where?

Dickens did not answer, but he grabbed Demyx's shoulder and snapped his fingers. Then, a whirl of wind and snow surrounded the two men and lasted for a few seconds. When the wind died down and dropped the snow, Dickens and Demyx were half the size they were.

Demyx: What happened? How did you do that!?

Dickens: No time!

Dickens grabbed Demyx by the arm and dragged him to the door, which was being opened by a brightly dressed young woman with bright blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair. The two little men dashed to the opened door entered the counting house without being noticed. The young woman was notice by Scrooge's staff.

Cratchit and Vector: Good morning, Miss Namine.

Namine: Good morning, Sonic, Vector, and Merry Christmas.

Scrooge stopped writing when he heard 'Christmas.' Axel and Demyx noticed the hedgehog's actions.

Dickens: (in a hush tone) Scrooge has only one living relative: Namine. Her nursemaid raised her, because her mother died during childbirth, which Scrooge never forgave his niece for that.

Demyx: What about the father?

Dickens: He died the day before she was born.

Demyx: Ow!

Namine was in front of her uncle with a cheerful smile, which annoyed Scrooge a bit.

Namine: Merry Christmas, Uncle Shadow.

Scrooge huffed as he stopped writing.

Scrooge: (indifferent) Hello, Namine

Namine was not at all surprised at her uncle's apathetic mood; she was used to being spoken that way from her uncle ever since she was very young, but she was not going to let his bland greeting waver her from spreading Christmas cheer.

Namine: Uncle, it's Christmas.

Scrooge huffed again as he rose from his seat.

Scrooge: (quietly harsh) Just another excuse for people to be lazy.

Namine: No, it's not; Christmas is a time to be with one's family and friends.

Scrooge: (slow-growing fury in his voice) Well, it's not to me! It's another reminder that one is a year older and a year poorer, and if I had my way, any man who mutters the words, 'Merry Christmas' would boiled in his own pudding with a steak of holly through his heart!

The employees sank in their desks, and the narrators, shaken by Scrooge's words, dashed out of the door, which was left opened by Namine. Namine, however was unfazed by the cold words of her uncle.

Namine: Uncle! I'm not here to listen to your dislike for Christmas; I'm here to invite you for Christmas dinner tomorrow night.

Scrooge calmed himself, sat down, and answered.

Scrooge: No.

Namine: Why not?

Scrooge: You always serve the same food, and I cannot eat it.

Namine: But, it would give you a chance to finally meet Roxas, my husband.

Scrooge: Another reason not to go: A poor man is the husband of my niece.

Namine: I don't care about money; I fell in love.

Scrooge: Love? It does little in this world, and the only thing sillier than Christmas.

Namine: Well, I think otherwise. Good-bye, Uncle Shadow.

Scrooge's niece reached the door and turned to her uncle one more time.

Namine: Merry Christmas, Uncle Shadow.

Scrooge: And bah humbug to you.

Namine, filled a mixture of fury and grief, exited the counting house, but the girl closed the door quietly. Once outside, Namine's tears fell to the snow as the young lady walked away. And seeing this was Axel and Demyx.

Demyx: What a harsh guy!

Dickens: At this time of year, charities often visit businesses to collect donations to the poor, like those two gentlemen over there.

Demyx looked where Dickens pointed and saw two young gentlemen. One wore a red and white coat, with a black hat that pushed his brown hair over his blue eyes, which led people to believe that the gentleman was partly blind. The other wore a similar coat, which was red and green, and a similar hat that seemed to float on his tinted blue hair, which covered his ocean green-blue eyes, which the same belief of blindness to him as well.

Demyx: Should we warn them?

Dickens: Nope.

Demyx: Why not?

Dickens: It's part of the story.

Demyx: (unsure) Okay…

Then, the two men entered the counting house.

The brown haired gentleman: Hello, Mr. Cratchit.

Cratchit: Hello, Sora.

Then, the Sora and his friend started walking to Scrooge.

Vector: Sora, wait!

But the crocodile's words fell on deaf ears as Sora approached Scrooge's desk.

Sora: Excuse me, sir.

Scrooge stopped writing and looked at Sora.

Scrooge: What is it? Speak now or leave.

Sora: We, Riku and I, are collecting contributions to the poor.

Upon hearing Sora's words, Sonic and Vector sank into their desks again, fearing Scrooge's possible impending rage.

Scrooge: The poor?

Riku stepped up.

Riku: Yes, sir.

Scrooge: (harshly) If you give money to the poor, you're giving the poor a reason to lounge about. They should be in the workhouses, where they belong.

The two men were appalled.

Sora: What are you saying!?

Riku: Most of them rather die than be forced into the workhouses!

Quickly, Scrooge stood up, glaring at the charity workers with hostile burning in his red eyes.

Scrooge: (hostile) If they want to die, then they better do quickly and decrease the surplus population, which is already overpopulated!

Sora: Will you not reconsider?

Scrooge: (loudly) LEAVE NOW!

The voice was so powerful and frightening that it scared the two gentlemen out of the door very quickly. After this, Scrooge returned to his work as if it never happened.

* * *

Later that night, Sonic Cratchit and Vector confronted Scrooge again, but it was for a different reason.

Cratchit: (nervously) Excuse me, Mr. Scrooge.

Scrooge: What is it, Cratchit?

The blue hedgehog gulped in fear before he answered.

Cratchit: Sir, as you very well know, tomorrow is Christmas, and I was wondering if you could allow us to have the day off.

Scrooge looked up at Cratchit and glared at him.

Cratchit: I know you would work tomorrow, but most, if not all, of the businesses would be close, and you would have no one to conduct business with.

Scrooge sighed deeply.

Scrooge: It seems that you make a very accurate point, Cratchit.

Then, the black hedgehog got up and grabbed his coat and hat from the hat stand.

Scrooge: You have your day off.

Sonic and Vector were grinning upon hearing their employer's words.

Cratchit: Thank you, Mr. Scrooge.

Scrooge put on his coat and hat before he continued speaking.

Scrooge: Just clean the shop and lock the door before leaving, and I will be expecting you two to be here an hour early for a week, starting the twenty-sixth of this month.

Then, the miser of a hedgehog left the shop.

Cratchit: I don't need to see that you are happy.

Vector: How could I not be happy?

Cratchit: Let's clean up the shop before we become too excited.

Vector: You're right!

Then, the two started cleaning the shop. Outside, watching this was Dickens and Demyx.

Demyx: Those guys look really happy.

Dickens: Who would blame them? This is the first day off they have ever had.

Demyx: (shocked) Really?!

Then, the two noticed something was off.

Demyx: Where's Scrooge?

Dickens: Good point. Let's go.

Dickens snapped his fingers and the wind and snow picked up again. When, the snow fell to the ground and the wind died down, the two gentlemen were in front of a dreadful old house.

Demyx: (frightened) Where are we!?

Dickens: At Eggman's house, the place Scrooge has been staying for the past seven years.

Demyx: Since Eggman's death?

Dickens: That's right.

Then, Dickens saw something.

Dickens: Hide!

Demyx: What?!

Demyx did not receive an answer, because Dickens pulled him into a darken alley to hide from Scrooge.

Demyx: Now, I get it.

Dickens sighed out of frustration, but he had to continuing telling the tale.

Dickens: Jacob Eggman had left the house to Scrooge, which was never taken well care of.

As Dickens spoke, Scrooge climbed the steps to the front door. As the hedgehog reached for his keys, he noticed something strange about the lion's head shaped knocker: It was changing! The stout grew longer and nose-like, the eyes grew round, the mane disappeared, and a mustache grew from under the nose. It twisted itself until it became a face of a man who had died seven years before.

Scrooge: (unsure and scared) Jacob Eggman?

Eggman's head: (wail-like) Scroooooooge!

The wail scared Scrooge so horribly that the hedgehog fell to the ground, screaming. When Scrooge finally returned to his feet, he checked the knocker again, but the knocker was back to its original lion-like form.

Scrooge: (somewhat relieved) Maybe there's a good reason why people like to take breaks.

Then, he unlocked the door and entered the house.

Demyx: That was scary!

Dickens: Yeah, and knew that one was coming!

Then in the house, a light appeared.

Dickens: Scrooge liked the dark, because it was cheap, but after seeing Eggman's face after seven years, he needed the light to comfort him.

Demyx: And to make sure he wasn't crazy.

Dickens: (chuckling) Yeah.

* * *

At ten o'clock, Scrooge was dressed in a nightshirt and a nightcap, eating his supper of gruel, and sitting in front of a fireplace that had a small fire in it.

Scrooge: Maybe I should add another log to the fire…No, wood is expensive.

Then, a noise interrupted the silence, which made Scrooge jump from his chair.

Scrooge: (frightened) What was that?!

Then, the noise continued as Scrooge realized what the noise was: The sound of chains being dragged.

Scrooge: Chains!? Where are there coming from?!

Scrooge looked around when a new sound was heard: footsteps.

Scrooge: Who's there? If you don't leave, I'll have the authorities drag you out!

Then, he saw a mist pass through the door, which was lock.

???: That's not a way to greet an old friend.

Scrooge recognized the voice.

Scrooge: Jacob Eggman?

Then, the mist converted into Jacob Eggman complete with a body entangled with chains and a handkerchief around his head, tied on the chin.

Eggman: Glad you remembered me.

Scrooge knew what he saw, but he refused to believe his eyes.

Scrooge: You're nothing, but an illusion created by spoiled gruel!

Eggman: I'm here and real.

Scrooge: Bah humbug!

Eggman: Sorry about this…

Eggman removed the handkerchief from his head, and a dreadful moan came from the ghost, so dreadful that it frightened Scrooge and caused the hedgehog to fall to the floor.

Eggman: (mournfully) Do you believe me now?

Scrooge nodded his head, confirming that Eggman convinced him. Then, Eggman returned the handkerchief around his head.

Scrooge: But you were buried and in rest!

Eggman: I was buried, but not a day of rest for seven years since my death.

Scrooge: Why the chains?

Eggman: These are the chains that I forged in life through my misdeeds and crimes. And I also see even longer and heavier lengths of chains on you.

Scrooge: You mean that I'm to endure your fate.

Eggman: Unless you change your way, yes.

Scrooge: You're lying!

Eggman: I wouldn't bet on that, if I were you.

Then, the window opened suddenly by a burst of wind.

Eggman: Look out the window, Scrooge.

Scrooge: And if I refuse?

Eggman: I'll just remove my handkerchief again…

Scrooge: (nervously) I'll look out the window.

The hedgehog hurried to the opened window and looked out. He saw hundreds, if not thousands, of ghosts carrying chains. The sight frightened him that he returned his head inside. Then, he turned to Eggman.

Scrooge: How can I change this intended fate!?

Eggman: Tonight, three ghosts will visit you. You must listen and learn from them, if you truly wish to change your fate.

Scrooge: Can they visit me all at once?

Eggman: No!

Then, he walked to the window and floated out the window.

Eggman: Expect the first at the stroke of one!

Scrooge went to the window and saw Eggman and the other ghosts disappeared into the night.

Eggman: (in a distance) At the stroke of one!

Scrooge looked on for a few moments before closing the window and trying to sort all events of the night as he went to back.

* * *

A few minutes before one o'clock, Dickens and Demyx, at the size of mice, entered Scrooge's bedchamber.

Demyx: Seeing all those ghosts. Now, that was scary!

Dickens: (hush-toned) Shhh! Scrooge is in bed!

Demyx covered his mouth with his hands when he saw the four-poster bed.

In bed, Scrooge slept on until the chimes of the clock struck one. Scrooge woke up at the sound and peeked out of the curtains of the four-poster bed. When he saw no sign of the foretold ghost, he started laughing to himself.

Scrooge: It WAS all a hallucination. It was a just rotten gruel.

As the hedgehog tried to return to sleep, a woman's voice rang out to him.

???: Shadow Scrooge…

Scrooge heard the voice, but tried to ignore the voice.

???: Shadow Scrooge, I know you're awake.

Scrooge placed a pillow over his head.

???: Fine! I'm sure that you'll look good wearing chains forever.

That gave Scrooge a reason to submit to the voice's demands. So, he got up and peeked through the curtains of the bed. He saw a purple cat-like being with flames glowing around her; the light reflected off the cat's fur.

Scrooge: (fearful) Who or what are you?

The cat creature giggled before answering.

The cat: I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past, I'm here for your salvation.

Scrooge: My salvation? Surely, you jest.

The Ghost of Christmas Past: I don't joke about things like that.

Then, the spirit waved a hand, and the window opened suddenly.

Scrooge: What's going on!?

The Ghost of Christmas Past: We're going to review your past.

Scrooge got to the window and looked down.

Scrooge: But I'm mortal, I'll fall to my death.

The Ghost of Christmas Past: Don't worry; as long as you hold on to my hand, you will fly.

Then, the ghost waved her hand, and a robe flew to Scrooge, who grabbed it.

The Ghost of Christmas Past: It's cold in the past.

Dickens and Demyx ran behind Scrooge, who had just placed the robe on himself.

The Ghost of Christmas Past: Time to go.

The spirit held up her hand, and Scrooge took it. Dickens and Demyx grabbed the robe as Scrooge started rising from the floor.

The Ghost of Christmas Past: (sing-song) Here we go!

The ghost flew out of the window, pulling Scrooge (and the narrators) with her. As they flew over London, they dodged many buildings and chimneys, and many of the miss were near hits. Then, a bright light appeared out of nowhere, and grew brighter and brighter.

Scrooge: Spirit, where is that light?

The Ghost of Christmas Past: It's the past.

Dickens: (awed) It's beautiful!

Demyx: (very frightened) MAMA!

They flew into the light, which had grown so bright that Scrooge had to cover his eyes with his free hand. When he opened his eyes, he saw that it was no longer nighttime, but they were still flying over London.

Scrooge: Where are we?

The Ghost of Christmas Past: We're not there yet.

They flew to an orphanage, which Scrooge recognized immediately.

Scrooge: (disgusted) Not this place!

The Ghost of Christmas Past: Don't worry, this is actually the last day you lived here.

Scrooge: Huh?

Then, two young children ran out of the door. One was a young girl with long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes, wearing a small blue winter jacket that was too big for her. The other was a black and red hedgehog wearing a red scarf around his neck. Scrooge saw the children and gasped.

Scrooge: That's Maria and me, when we were younger!

The cat-like spirit grinned as she saw the happiness emerged from the hedgehog's face as he talked about the scene.

Scrooge: This was the Christmas that I was adopted by the Scrooge family. You couldn't believe the hatred I felt to this place.

The Ghost of Christmas Past: You've never felt a happiness like that until then.

Scrooge's happy expression turned bitter.

Scrooge: (bitterly) Then, I was sent to a boarding school, which I've never seen them during Christmas!

The Ghost of Christmas Past: Time to go.

The ghost waved her hand and her flames surrounded them. Scrooge was surprised at the fact that the flames were not burning hot.

The Ghost of Christmas Past: Here's another Christmas.

The flames stopped circling, and Scrooge saw that he was in another familiar, yet loathsome, place.

Scrooge: The boarding school…How I hated this place cannot be placed in words.

The Ghost of Christmas Past: Don't worry, this is also another Christmas you might be happy about. Look.

Scrooge obeyed and looked. He saw himself as a young hedgehog, wearing a green school uniform and reading books to accommodate with the loneliness of the empty school.

Scrooge: Christmas was always lonely at the boarding school.

???: Shadow?

Both versions of Scrooge looked at the direction of the voice. They saw an older of Maria wearing the same small blue jacket, which fitted her better than she was younger.

Younger Scrooge: Maria! What are you doing here?

Maria: Shadow, I came to take you home.

Younger Scrooge: (confused) Really? What about Father?

Maria: I talked with him and he said yes.

Then, The young hedgehog's face darkened in sadness.

Younger Scrooge: (saddened) But I'll be back here after Christmas.

Maria: No, you're coming home and staying there.

Scrooge's younger self looked at his sister with joy in his eyes.

Younger Scrooge: Really? Oh, thank you, Maria.

Scrooge, seeing this, started crying, and the narrators and the ghost saw the tears.

The Ghost of Christmas Past: This was also a happier Christmas.

Scrooge: Yes, it was.

Maria told the younger Scrooge something surprising.

Maria: Shadow, I'm going to be married very soon, and I wanted you to be there at the wedding.

Younger Scrooge: That's wonderful, Maria.

Then, the two siblings exited the library.

Dickens: The memory of the event reminded him of what happened nine months later.

Demyx: What happened?

Scrooge: (regretful) My niece is so much like her mother…my sister.

Demyx: Was this Christmas the last one he sent with his sister?

Dickens: Yes.

Demyx: (surprised) Now, that's sad.

Scrooge: After Maria died, I felt like I would never love again.

The Ghost of Christmas Past: But you did.

The flames encircled them and died again. The place they were at was outside of a building, which Scrooge recognized once he saw the sign.

Scrooge: (overjoyed) This is Ansem's office!

The hedgehog dashed to the window, wiped it, and looked inside. Inside the building, there was a grand party with laughter, songs, and dancing.

The Ghost of Christmas Past: Do you want a closer look?

Scrooge: Of course!

The ghost grabbed Scrooge and dragged him through the wall, which surprised Scrooge greatly.

Scrooge: How did we…?

The Ghost of Christmas Past: These are shadows of the past. No one can see, hear, or touch us.

Meanwhile, Dickens was looking for Demyx.

Dickens: Demyx, where are you?

Demyx: (in pain) I'm here, Axel, I mean Dickens.

Dickens turned to his co-narrator and saw that he had a redden face.

Dickens: What happened?

Demyx: I went to the buffet table, and I tried to climb it.

Dickens: Let me guess: You climbed the table, and tried to dive into the food.

Demyx: That was the plan, but I didn't even get to climb the table.

Dickens: (trying to hold back laughter) This is the first time I've heard of an act of gluttony being painful without the food.

Demyx gave a dry, unreal laugh as Dickens started laughing loudly. Then, Dickens composed himself and resumed telling the story.

Dickens: Scrooge looked around and saw many of his old co-workers, including Jacob Eggman.

Scrooge: Eggman was a self-proclaimed charmer in these days.

A young Eggman was trying to charm some of the ladies, whom were not attracted to him. Then, an old man with graying blonde hair, golden eyes, wearing a red festive suit and a purple scarf walked by Eggman and gave a hearty laugh.

The old man: Jacob, better luck next time.

Eggman: Mr. Ansem, I can find an attractive young lady if I wanted to.

Ansem: I'm not going say anything.

Then, Scrooge's younger self, a young businessman, came up to Ansem.

Younger Scrooge: Mr. Ansem, I have a few words for you.

The old man rolled his eyes, knowing what the young hedgehog was going to say, but decided to humor his employee.

Ansem: Yes, Shadow?

Younger Scrooge: You are spending too much money on this party!

Ansem: Shadow, you've told me that already, and I've told you that I can recover.

Younger Scrooge: But…!

Ansem: No more talk of business until after Christmas! Go and enjoy the party.

The young hedgehog gave up and went off into the crowd.

Scrooge: (laughing) Once Ansem made up his mind, he would never take 'no' as an answer.

The spirit noticed a hint of regret in the laughter.

The Ghost of Christmas Past: Remembering something?

Scrooge: No, just thinking.

The Ghost of Christmas Past: About your employees?

Scrooge: Yes.

Then, someone caught Scrooge's eye.

Scrooge: It cannot be her, could it?

The Ghost of Christmas Past: You mean Rouge?

Scrooge: Yes.

Demyx: Who's he talking about?

Dickens: Look over there.

Demyx looked and saw a beautiful human-like bat wearing an equally beautiful Christmas dress, talking to Ansem.

Demyx: Her?

Dickens: Yep.

Then, Ansem and the lady bat saw the younger Scrooge.

Ansem: Shadow.

Younger Scrooge: Yes, sir?

Ansem: I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine, Miss Rouge.

Younger Scrooge: (nervously) Nice to meet you, Miss Rouge.

Rouge: A pleasure to meet you as well.

Scrooge, seeing this, started to laugh a bit.

Scrooge: I've never been so much in love.

The Ghost of Christmas Past: Or since. One more Christmas to visit before I leave you.

The flames encircled around them and dispersed, revealing the place, which Scrooge's face deepened with extreme emotion.

Scrooge: Not this, please.

The Ghost of Christmas Past: It's the last one, and you have to see this.

Demyx: What's going on?

Dickens: Shh! Watch!

Demyx obeyed and watched the memory. It was of Scrooge and Rouge talking.

Rouge: Shadow, how long until we wed? It's years since you proposed.

Younger Scrooge: Soon, Rouge. I just need enough money to help start our lives.

Rouge looked away from the hedgehog to the fire that burned the logs. Scrooge's younger self grabbed the bat's hands carefully, which turned her attention back to him.

Younger Scrooge: Rouge, I know it sounds ridiculous, but I'm doing this, because I truly love you.

Rouge, however, did not believe him, and the look of disbelief was seen on her face.

Rouge: At one time, I believed you when you said it, but now you have a new love.

Younger Scrooge: Rouge, what are you saying?

Then, Rouge removed her hands from the younger Scrooge, pulled off the ring on her right hand, and gave it to Scrooge.

Rouge: Good-bye, Shadow.

Then, the bat lady, with tear-filled eyes, walked out of the house, leaving a stunned ex-fiancé. Scrooge, seeing this, tried to yell at his younger self.

Scrooge: Go after her!

The Ghost of Christmas Past: Scrooge, I'm sorry. These are the shadows of the past, which are formed by your actions and chooses.

Scrooge: (begging) Please, don't show me anymore.

Then, the Ghost of Christmas Past disappeared like a candle being blown out. Scrooge, who was crying, did not notice the change of environment. He kept crying until he fell asleep. The narrators were still crying when Scrooge fell back into slumber.

Demyx: (crying) That's so sad! I actually feel sorry for Scrooge.

Dickens: (crying) I know!

* * *

At the stroke of two, the chimes woke Scrooge up.

Scrooge: (tired) What?

???: Scrooge!

The new voice surprised the hedgehog.

Scrooge: Who?

Then, the voice let out a hearty laugh.

???: Come forth, Scrooge.

Scrooge, who was in his four-poster bed with the curtains closed, looked out and saw the largest feast anyone had ever seen. Demyx, however, was enjoying the feast.

Dickens: Demyx, get out of the feast.

Demyx's mouth was fill of delights and food when he responded.

Demyx: When I'm good and full!

Dickens shook his head and continued telling the story.

Dickens: Scrooge looked at the sight, in awe upon seeing the delights.

Demyx: Who would blame him?

Dickens groaned at Demyx, who was eating a turkey leg.

???: Come forth, Scrooge and know me better!

The voice made the narrators jump up as well as Scrooge.

Scrooge: Who's there?!

???: I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present.

Scrooge: Where are you?

???: I'm here!

Scrooge: I'll ask again: Where?

???: What are you…Oh! Sorry about that.

Then in a flash of light, a white hedgehog appeared wearing a green robe and hold a golden staff.

Scrooge: You're the Ghost of Christmas Present?

The Ghost of Christmas Present: Who do you think I am? Santa Claus?

Scrooge: No. Where did the food come from?

The Ghost of Christmas Present: This is the food of generosity, which you have denied others for so long.

The hedgehog miser scoffed at the ghost.

Scrooge: Ha! Generosity! No one has given me any!

The Ghost of Christmas Present: Well, that's because you've never gave anyone a reason to be generous to you, but there are those who can find enough warmth in their hearts to give some to you, Scrooge.

Scrooge: (doubtful) Name one.

The Ghost of Christmas Present: I don't need name a person; I can show you. Grab my sleeve, so we can leave.

Scrooge obeyed, not noticing the mice-sized narrators grabbing his own robe.

The Ghost of Christmas Present: Onward to Christmas Morning!

In a flash of light, Scrooge found himself in the middle-class area.

Scrooge: This is the area my niece lives.

The Ghost of Christmas Present: I know. Follow me.

Scrooge followed the spirit into his niece's house. The house was filled with many people, but the miser recognized a few people.

Scrooge: There's Namine and Vanilla. And those two are the gentlemen I scared out of my counting house.

Dickens: Vanilla was Namine's caretaker.

Demyx: I'm guessing that rabbit is Vanilla.

The narrators saw an elderly old rabbit wearing a festive dress that complemented her age.

Dickens: You can say that again.

Then, a young man with blonde hair came to Namine's side.

The young man: How about a game of 'Yes or No'?

Namine: Good idea, Roxas.

Scrooge: Roxas?

The Ghost of Christmas Present: Your niece's husband.

Scrooge: (upset) I know that!

The Ghost of Christmas Present: Then, what's wrong?

Scrooge: This is the first time that I've seen her husband.

The Ghost of Christmas Present: That explains a lot. Oh! The game is starting.

Namine was up.

Roxas: Is it a creature?

Namine: In a way.

Sora: Is it a distasteful one?

Namine: One might say that.

Riku: A rat!

Namine: No.

Riku: Shoot!

The group giggled as they continued with their game.

Scrooge: Maybe it's a weasel?

Vanilla: A weasel?

Scrooge growled for a moment.

Namine: No, Vanilla.

Roxas: I've got it!

The group and Scrooge looked at the blonde man.

Roxas: It's Scrooge!

Scrooge was upset about the game's results, while the others laughed at themselves.

Riku: What an obvious answer!

Sora: Agreed.

Scrooge left horrible at himself.

The Ghost of Christmas Present: We have to go now.

The lights danced around them and caused Scrooge to cover his eyes again. When he opened them, Scrooge saw that he was at the slums.

Scrooge: (disgusted) Why are we here?!

The Ghost of Christmas Present: It is Christmas here as well. This is the home of your over-worked, under-paid employee, Sonic Cratchit.

Scrooge: What?!

Then, two hedgehogs exited a house and stood outside.

Scrooge: Who are they?

The Ghost of Christmas Present: They are Sonia and Manic, Sonic's siblings.

Scrooge: (amazed) Really?

Then, he turned his attention to the hedgehogs. The pink hedgehog spoke first.

The pink hedgehog: I just can't stand this!

The green hedgehog just tightened his fists.

The green hedgehog: I agree with you Sonia, but we need jobs.

Sonia: (concerned) Manic…

Then, they hear singing, and Scrooge and the spirit heard the singing as well.

Manic: Here comes Sonic and Tiny Tim.

Demyx: Tiny Tim?

Dickens: Pay attention.

Then, Sonic Cratchit came walking up the road, carrying a young hedgehog, who looked like Sonic and was holding on to a crotch, singing songs until they reached the house, where Sonia and Manic stood in front of.

Sonia: Hello, Sonic. Hi, Tiny Tim.

Tiny Tim: Hi, Aunt Sonia. Hi, Uncle Manic.

Manic: Hi.

Then, Sonic put his son to the ground gently.

Cratchit: Into the house and out of the cold, Tim.

Tiny Tim: Yes, Papa.

Cratchit's son placed the crotch under his arm and entered the house, where another pink hedgehog was inside cooking, followed by his father, aunt, and uncle. Then, Scrooge, the Ghost of Christmas Present, and the narrators followed the family inside.

Tiny Tim: Hi, Mama.

Cratchit: Hello, Amy Rose.

Amy Rose: Hello, Tim. Hello, Sonic.

Sonia: Tiny Tim, you go to the table, while Manic and I set it.

Tiny Tim: Yes, ma'am.

The tiny hedgehog limped to the table, while his parents spoke to each other.

Amy Rose: How was Tiny Tim at church?

Cratchit: Better than gold. He wanted people at church to remember who made lame men walk and blind men see.

Amy Rose: That's wonderful to hear. Can you help me carry the food?

Cratchit: Of course.

Scrooge was amazed to hear of Tiny Tim.

Scrooge: What a remarkable child!

Demyx: Scrooge can say that again.

Scrooge noticed the feast, which looked more like a snack for one person.

Scrooge: What a meager feast.

Ghost of Christmas Present: But very appreciated.

Then, the Cratchit family members were seated at the table. Sonic stood up and raised his glass.

Cratchit: I would like to propose a toast. To my employer, Mr. Scrooge, the founder of the feast.

Amy Rose stood up, but not to toast Scrooge.

Amy Rose: (outraged) Founder of the feast, indeed! If he was here, I'll have a piece of my mind to feast upon!

Sonia and Manic were silent, but agreed with Amy Rose.

Cratchit: But Amy, it's Christmas.

Amy Rose: (growling) Very well. To Scrooge.

Tiny Tim raised his glass.

Tiny Tim: To Mr. Scrooge.

Sonia and Manic: To Scrooge.

Scrooge was touched upon seeing this display of kindness towards him.

Scrooge: Spirit, will the child die?

The ghost appeared to have aged since Scrooge looked at him.

Ghost of Christmas Present: My time is the present, but I see an empty chair with a crotch without an owner. If these visions are not altered, I believe that the child will die. But if he is to die, then he better do quickly and decrease the surplus population.

Scrooge's heart was hit by an arrow of guilt.

Ghost of Christmas Present: My time grows short.

Dickens: As darkness surrounded Scrooge and the ghost, Scrooge continued watch Tiny Tim until he could see him no more. Then, Scrooge saw that he was in an old churchyard and a quickly aging spirit.

Scrooge: Spirit, do you grow old?

Ghost of Christmas Present: I do, for my time in this world is short.

Scrooge: But I've learned so much from you.

Then, the church bells tolled, announcing midnight.

Ghost of Christmas Present: Now, I must leave you to the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come.

Scrooge: Please, don't go.

The narrators were in the bell tower; Demyx rang the bell, counting each ring.

Dickens: But there was nothing Scrooge could say to stop the bell's tolling.

Ghost of Christmas Present: Beware of Want and Ignorance. They will lead people to their own self-destruction.

Then in a flash of blinking lights, the ghost was gone.

Dickens: Scrooge was alone…for a moment.

Demyx: I think we should go.

Dickens: (to Demyx) You're right. (To the audience) You guys are on own. We'll see you after the shadows of yet to come.

Scrooge looked around and was confronted by a hooded man in all black. The hood covered the face completely; the only thing Scrooge could see of the man's face was the glowing yellow eyes that seemed to pierced into Scrooge like a sword.

Scrooge: Are you the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come?

The spirit nodded.

Scrooge: Will you not speak to me?

The spirit did not respond, but darkness surrounded them and Scrooge started to hear voices. The hedgehog followed the voices until he had found himself in a den with four other people.

Scrooge: What is this?

Three people, two men and a young lady, were talking to another man, who had an eyepatch.

The man: Back from the house of sadness, I see.

One of the men, who had pink hair, stepped forward.

The pink haired man: Sad that he didn't die years ago, the old skinflint.

The lady agreed with the pink haired man.

The lady: Hear, hear.

The man: Now, what do you lot have to get me to remember him by.

The eyepatched man tried to tickle the lady, who just pushed the hand away from her chin.

The lady: Get off, Xigbar.

The blonde haired man stepped up first.

Xigbar: Luxord, what's your treasure?

Luxord: I got these cuff links. They look like mother of pearl.

Xigbar took the cufflinks from Luxord and examined them.

Xigbar: And they are. Price is good for these.

The pink haired man stepped up next.

Xigbar: Marluxia, what's your loot?

Marluxia: (proudly) I got the bed curtains, rings and all.

Xigbar examined the curtains.

Xigbar: The curtains' material is cheap, but the rings carry a good price.

The lady was the last.

Xigbar: Larxene, your turn.

Larxene: I took the blanket.

Larxene threw the blanket at Xigbar, who caught it.

Xigbar: This is warm! You know I don't pay for warmth.

Larxene: You should; it's the only warmth that blanket ever had!

The group started laughed; the laughter hit Scrooge hard and swiftly.

Scrooge: This can't be!

Then, Scrooge saw the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come.

Scrooge: (frightened) Please, show me that there is some happiness in the world.

The dark specter pointed to the darkness, and Scrooge obeyed with the ghost behind him. Scrooge and the spirit continued to follow the darkness until he found himself at the churchyard, where he saw the Ghost of Christmas Present disappeared from the world.

Scrooge: (confused) Why are we here?

The ghost pointed to the graves, and Scrooge followed with his eyes and saw Sonic Cratchit leaving with his family with the exception of Tiny Tim.

Scrooge: (in disbelief) No!

The spirit lead Scrooge to a small grave which had, 'Here lies Tim Cratchit, a blessed child to his friends and family' written on the marker.

Scrooge: (heartbroken) Not Tiny Tim.

The ghost placed his hand on Scrooge's shoulder, grabbing the black hedgehog's attention. Scrooge looked up and saw the ghost pointing at another grave. The hedgehog started inching towards the appointed grave, but he turned back to the spirit.

Scrooge: Are these the shadows that will be or might be?

The ghost pointed to the grave again. Scrooge went to the grave and reached the maker. Scrooge turned his attention back to the ghost.

Scrooge: (nervous) Why show me these shadows if I'm beyond all hope?

The specter pointed at the grave one last time, and Scrooge turned back to the marker and wiped the frost off the grave, revealing the two words that Scrooge feared that would be on the marker: 'Shadow Scrooge.'

Scrooge: (horrified) Not that!

The hedgehog crawled to the ghost and started begging at the spirit's feet.

Scrooge: Please tell me if there is a way to keep that marker and grave, lacking of mourners from existing. Why will you not answer me?!

The next thing Scrooge saw as the pillow of his bed and the light shining off the white case.

Scrooge: (overwhelmed with joy) I'm back!

The reformed hedgehog checked his room and himself to see if he really was home.

Scrooge: My curtains! My cuff links! My blanket! And I'm here! Heaven bless Christmas, and I say it on my knees, Jacob Eggman. I'm as light as a feather! Happy as an angel! Merry as a child!

Then, Scrooge saw his window, the very window that Eggman floated out of the house. The hedgehog flew to the window and opened it loudly. Seeing the world outside of his house, he saw a small two-tailed fox by himself.

Scrooge: (shouting) Young man!

The fox looked up at Scrooge in confusion.

The fox: Me, sir?

Scrooge: Yes! What's today?!

The fox: Christmas!

Scrooge: (To himself) Good! I didn't miss it! (To the fox) Is the prize turkey still in the butcher's window?

The fox: The one twice my size?

Scrooge: That's the one!

The fox: Yes, sir!

Scrooge: Buy it for me and I'll give you five shillings!

The fox: Be serious!

Then, Scrooge threw a small bag of money to the fox, who was surprised by the money.

Scrooge: I'll double it if you're still there.

The fox: (ecstatic) Yes, sir!

Then, the fox ran off to the butcher's shop as quick as a flash as Scrooge returned to his house. The fox ran pass the two narrators.

Demyx: We're back!

Dickens: Scrooge was renewed in spirit and saw his life that was ahead of him.

Then, Scrooge, dressed in his finest clothes, exited his house and started greeting people with a cheerful 'Merry Christmas.' He even said 'Merry Christmas' to the narrators.

Dickens: Then, he encountered two gentlemen from the day before.

Scrooge saw Sora and Riku and approached them. Both men saw Scrooge.

Sora: Mr. Scrooge! We'll get out of your way.

Scrooge: No! Wait!

Riku and Sora were confused.

Scrooge: I would like to make a contribution.

Riku: Huh?

Sora: Excuse me?

Scrooge: I would like to make a contribution for…

Then, he whispered the amount to Sora's ear. The gentleman's face turned shocked.

Sora: That much!?

Riku: How much?

Sora whispered the amount to Riku's ear. The man was shocked to hear the amount as well.

Riku: That's a lot of shillings!

Scrooge: And not a shilling less!

The gentlemen were pleasantly surprised at Scrooge's generosity.

Riku: It's such an generous offer, and we have nothing for you.

Sora took the red scarf from his neck and gave to Scrooge.

Scrooge: For me?

Sora: Yes, sir.

Scrooge placed the scarf around his neck and smiled.

Scrooge: Thank you and Merry Christmas.

Sora and Riku: Merry Christmas.

Scrooge made his way to the butcher's shop, where the fox was having some trouble carrying the prize turkey. Seeing this, Sora and Riku helped the two-tailed fox.

Sora: Need some help, Tails?

Tails: Thanks.

Riku: Not a problem.

Scrooge: Follow me.

The group obeyed and followed the hedgehog to Namine's house.

Namine: (shocked) Uncle!

Scrooge: (cheerfully) Hello, Namine.

Namine was shocked, but also overjoyed to see her uncle in more of a caring mood than she had seen him in her life.

Scrooge: Here's a gift.

Namine took the gift and unwrapped it. She saw a very beautiful blue winter coat.

Scrooge: It was your mother's when she was younger.

Namine: Thank you, Uncle Shadow.

Roxas, who watched the whole thing, was curious about one thing.

Roxas: Is that Sora's scarf around Scrooge's neck.

Riku heard and answered the question.

Riku: Yes, it was your brother's scarf.

* * *

Later that morning, Scrooge and a group of people were at the front of Cratchit's home.

Scrooge: (whispering) Go hide.

The group retreated away from the house as Scrooge tried to restrain himself from laughing long enough to play his trick on Cratchit. Once that was done, Scrooge banged of the door, which was answered by Sonic Cratchit. The employee was shocked to see the scolding face of Shadow Scrooge.

Scrooge: (sternly) Cratchit, why were you not at work!?

Cratchit: (stuttering) But Mr. Scrooge, you gave me the day off!

Scrooge: I, Shadow Scrooge, would not allow such a thing!

Cratchit: But you did!

Then, Sonic's wife went between her husband and Scrooge.

Amy Rose: You should leave this house at once.

Scrooge: I've had enough of this!

Amy Rose: And I've had enough of you, Mr. Scrooge!

Scrooge: And I'm going to raise your salary!

Amy Rose: And I'm going to raise you right off the-!

The couple heard Scrooge's words and became very confused.

Cratchit and Amy Rose: Pardon?

Scrooge: I'm giving you a raise and a promotion.

Shocked, Amy Rose hid behind her husband, laughing sheepishly.

Cratchit: Would you come in?

Scrooge: Only if you don't mind a few extra guests.

Then, the group entered into the Cratchit's home.

Cratchit: I don't know what to say.

Vector: Hi, Sonic.

Cratchit: Hello, Vector.

Cratchit greeted the guests while Dickens and Demyx stood outside.

Dickens: And Scrooge became a better man than he promised. He gave Cratchit a promotion, followed by Vector's promotion, which left an opening for a job, which gave Manic a job.

Demyx: And Tiny Tim?

Dickens: Tiny Tim, who did not die…

Demyx: (joyful) That's wonderful!

Dickens: became a son to Scrooge.

The two narrators looked inside the house and saw Scrooge and Tiny Tim sitting next to each other.

Dickens: As Tiny observed the room, he said…

Tiny Tim: God bless us, everyone!


End file.
